


I Love Fairytale

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Sam always had a full book shelf, books from every country he wanted to visit, to every children's fairytale, he even has a huge pile of encyclopedia at the bottom row. Whenever Sam was bored or he just needed some alone time, he would be in his reading room, in his reading chair by the window, with his mug of coffee, reading a book.One day Sam walks into the room, with his fresly brewed mug of coffee, to find Bucky sitting on the floor, with a fairytale book in his lap, as he flips around the pages, enjoying it.





	I Love Fairytale

Sam always had a full book shelf, books from every country he wanted to visit, to every children's fairytale, he even has a huge pile of encyclopedia at the bottom row. Whenever Sam was bored or he just needed some alone time, he would be in his reading room, in his reading chair by the window, with his mug of coffee, reading a book.

One day Sam walks into the room, with his fresly brewed mug of coffee, to find Bucky sitting on the floor, with a fairytale book in his lap, as he flips around the pages, enjoying it.

"What are you up to babe?" Sam asked as he places his coffee on the table.

"Reading. You didn't tell me you had all these amazing books." Bucky said as he looks up at Sam.

"Well this is my special space. What book are you reading then?" Sam asked him.

"Peterpan!" Bucky said with his stupid grin, as he lifts the book to Sam.

"Peterpan, wow. It's actually one of my favourite. Growing Ma used to read it aloud to me, and i always dreamed of flying in the skies, and well Peterpan mostly inspired me." Sam said, as he took a seat opposite of Bucky on the floor.

"Have your Ma ever read stories for you, when you were younger?" Sam asked him.

"Nope. Ma mostly read to my sisters. And well boys don't get bedtimes stories during my time." Bucky said as he shrugs his shoulders.

"How about i read you one today. Choose any books, I'll read it to you." Sam said as he smiles softly to Bucky.

Buckt got up and searched the bookshelf. There were way too many books to choose from, there were the Harry Potter series, even Percy Jackson ones, there here the Shadowhunters ones and even the classic Roald Dahl series. Bucky couldn't decide, he scans all the books, until his eyes falls onto a childhood fairytale ; Cinderella.

"Read me this one!" Bucky said as he grabs the book and shove it into Sam's face.

"Alright, alright i will. How about we sit at the window sill. The weather looks nice for us to enjoy the warm heat. Come on let's go." Sam chuckles as he walks over to the window sill, with a grinning Bucky behind him.

As both man got comfortable, with Bucky pulling his knees up close to his body, resting his chins on his knees, Sam sat across him, with his book in his lap. Sam clears his throat.

"In a land far away, there lives a girl named Cinderella. She's stays with her two step sisters and her step mother." Sam started. Sam would once in awhile peep over the book, to see a wide eye grinning Bucky as he read the story.

As Steve and Tony went up to Sam's room, wanting to call hin for dinner. They open the door to Sam's reading room. To find Sam and Bucky sitting across of each other, as Bucky smiles and looks at Sam fondly. As Sam read him a book.

" "Her stepsisters and her stepmother did not recognize her. They thought she must be a foreign princess, for she looked so beautiful in the golden dress. They never once thought it was Cinderella, for they thought that she was sitting at home in the dirt, looking for lentils in the ashes."" Sam read our, taking a pause as he felt a presence in his room.

"How long have you been there, guys?" Sam said as he looks up from his book.

"A while now. Sorry though. Also Natasha called, she's bringing us food from the mall." Steve said as he steps into the room.

"Didn't know Bucky was into fairytale." Tony chuckles.

"Didn't know you were into eavesdropping Stark." Bucky growls.

"Play nice you two. Come on, Natasha don't like to wait. Let's go guys." Steve said as he looks at Bucky then Tony.

"Come on love, I'll continue this tonight." Sam said, as he gots up and pulls Bucky along. Leaving the book by the window.

"Fine. It better be a happy ending or i might kill Tony for ruining the moment." Bucky grumbles as he held Sam's hands.

"It will be baby." Sam said as he kissed Bucky's forehead.


End file.
